


Ambrollins

by Rkmna



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demons, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkmna/pseuds/Rkmna
Summary: It's all the covers of my stories. Only for Ambrollins fans!
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Ambrollins

Dean Ambrose chases Seth Rollins with love in his heart and tries to make fall for him. When the time settles well for him, his father Steve Austin spoils everything because he wants to give revenge to Seth, and its all to pursue Vince McMahon. What will Dean do? Will he be ready to slay his sweetheart to give happiness to his father?

Unable to let go of her lover, Dean Ambrose, Paige returns from the dead to haunt him and his fiancé, Seth Rollins.  
The story includes supernatural elements like possession and exorcism.

A little game of Demon Jon Moxley to save his world!

A love story between a merman Seth Rollins and a massage specialist, Dean Ambrose.

Dean Ambrose is crazy in love with Seth Rollins, so he wants to spend every single moment with him. He is possessive in nature so his behavior hurts Seth, but he doesn't realize that he hurts him. He thinks it's also a part of love!  
What if his possessive behavior makes him a lunatic and destroys his relationship with Seth?  
Will Seth be able to live with him or not?

Dean wins a tournament and claims his boss's son.

Seth Rollins, a middle-class boy with no ambitions and happy as a college student. Life takes a turn when he meets Dean Ambrose, a leading Hollywood superstar.

Dean Ambrose, a guy who lives his life however he wants but he has huge respect for his dad. He cares about nothing except his father and the involvement of him. His father's money blinds him and makes him love fancy things. But when Seth Rollins enters his life as his pup, he starts to love simple things and respect others. What a sudden change, right? The shape of you may be a phrase for everyone but it's a huge thing for Dean because he wants everything in his life to have the shape of his pup.

Seth Rollins, a shy and innocent guy, who doesn't attach with anyone other than his family and friends. He is caring but he is not ready to show it for others with the fear of them attacking him. He is hard to believe other boys even if he has a brother and it's all because of his past. He doesn't want to hold by someone with the insecurity in his body. Will his mind change when Dean Ambrose enters his life? 

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are forced into an arranged marriage by their parents for a business dealing. Even they are made for each other, they can't love at one another for their own reasons. What reasons keep them away and make them not love each other?

Dean Ambrose, a 200-year-old vampire, falls in love with a human, Seth Rollins. He wants to take Seth to the vampire world with him. He can make Seth fall for him with his power, but he doesn't do that because he needs Seth's love, not his body.   
Seth also falls for him as he considers Dean as a human, not a vampire. He imagines a typical life with him, but the vampire is far away from his dream. Whether he accepts him if he knows that Dean is a vampire?

The sequel to the Vampire Love!

Dean Ambrose, a bartender who lives a lonely life in a small house. When a guy Seth Rollins enters his life, he thinks God has sent him to get the loneliness away from his life. He doesn't know it will even get a small smile from his face. If he knows that already, he will never fall into the trap. His love is pure but the person he selects to show his love is not what he thinks. Because which amnesia brings Seth to him will take his memories out of his mind once it has time to go!


End file.
